


The Meet Up

by JaliyahJade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Is Distracting, Cosplay, F/M, Face Reveal, First Kiss, Not Really That Was Just The Closest Tag I Could Find, Online Friendship, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, The Old Republic is their Sequel Trilogy, Waffle House, brought to you in part by Capri Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliyahJade/pseuds/JaliyahJade
Summary: One year ago the fandom was rocked by the official Waffle House Twitter account declaring themselves Revastila* shippers. Today Rey was flying to Colorado just to eat there after her favorite franchise's latest premiere, having been invited by Denver local Ben Solo. Perhaps she'll get a taste of not just the waffles.*Revastila = Revan/Bastila Shan





	The Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not up on your Old Republic lore? It isn't too important to the story, but here is video summary: https://youtu.be/lY9enJJ2Fzs  
> All you really need to know is that Revan was a Jedi who became a Sith, formed a force bond with the Jedi Bastila Shan, and had his memory altered into being a Jedi again. The ship name Revlak refers to Revan and his Sith friend Malak.
> 
>  

Rey was giddy with excitement as the plane came to a landing.

Today was the day.

The Old Republic Episode III: Hidden Jedi was finally being released. She and her best friend Finn had flown all the way from the deserts of California to Denver, Colorado for the occasion.

It was a plan over a year in the making: they were meeting up with some of their fellow Revastila shippers for the movie that would (hopefully) make them unmistakably canon.

Why Denver of all places?

Because they couldn’t find a closer Waffle House.

Turning their phones off airplane mode caused a series of texts to chime in on Finn’s Blackberry. (He refused to upgrade the thing because he had a case from the first TOR movie that wasn’t available for newer models.)

“Poe checked us into the hotel already, says he’s got some Capri Sun on ice,” he informed her.

“Ooh, what kind?” Strawberry Kiwi was her favorite, but she wouldn’t turn down a Pacific Cooler.

Shooting a text back using his _physical keyboard_ was his way of letting her know he’d ask. The answer came in as they made their way from baggage claim to the row of taxis. “Ugh, all they had was Grape Roarin’ Waters! He says there must have been a rush due to the premiere.”

Her face fell, but she wouldn’t let that ruin her mood. “Well at least we got something before they ran out! What kind of Revastilas would we be if we didn’t have any?”

Loading their bags into a waiting car, he nodded his agreement. If Rey was disappointed by her own lack of texts, she didn’t show it.

* * *

Across the city Ben stared at his phone, waffling over whether he should text Rey.

Would that be weird?

They were meeting for the first time IRL that afternoon, but had been chatting online for about a year and a half. As part of the Revastila Discord server, at least. They hadn’t begun messaging each other privately until after the meet up was planned. He would forever be thankful that there were no Waffle Houses in California!

Once the diner chain had thrown their support towards Revan and Bastila Shan on Twitter, the server’s members flocked to try the “Force Bond” waffle. You simply couldn’t go wrong with peanut butter, chocolate, and carbs.

When Rey complained about the unavailability for hundreds of miles surrounding her area, he had pounced. He knew for a fact there were a few around Denver that she would be welcome to visit. Not wanting to seem like a creep he extended the invitation to anyone else who couldn’t find one locally. Ben had hoped to see Rey sooner, but finances didn’t allow it. There was a certain something to their first ~~not date get it together Solo~~ meeting being the night their ship sailed. He had even frozen some Strawberry Kiwi Capri Suns to sneak in to the theater, knowing they were her favorite.

He gave in two hours before the start the first showing. He had purchased everyone’s tickets online with assigned seating so there was no need for them to stand out in the freezing snow the day of. But maybe they would want to meet up early, anyway? He gave a sigh of relief as she asked for his address so they could pick him up on the way. Even though they didn’t have to stand in line for tickets, they still wanted to check out the cosplayers and get some snacks before the show.

* * *

 Standing in front of the address Ben had given them was one of the tallest dudes Rey had ever seen. He was decked out in full Revan regalia including the mask.

Who knew a man in a robe could look so hot? It certainly helped that he was built like a freaking tank.

She slid open the door of the minivan Poe had rented and saw him hesitate on the threshold, obviously checking out her own Bastila getup. Blushing, she moved back into the middle seat so he could climb in. This was going to be a tight fit with Rose on one side and Ben on the other, but she wasn’t complaining. His thigh seemed rock hard pressed against her.

“Um, hi. I’m DarthKylo. I mean, uh, Ben.” He spoke in a deep voice that she hoped wasn’t the result of the helmet.

Rose giggled, looking across Rey. “Oh good! Glad we didn’t pick up some other random TOR fan standing outside of your house! I’m Rose,” she added with a wink.

Ben let out of a gravely chuckle and angled his head down as if embarrassed. Rey wished she could see his face. Surely he wouldn’t wear that the whole time? Would he even be able to see the movie through that tiny visor? Despite “knowing” each other for a while, not all of them had been comfortable sharing pictures. Everyone knew what Poe looked like because he was an Instahoe if there ever was one, but if Ben had shared a selfie she must have missed it.

Arriving to the theater Ben jumped out first and held his hand out to help Rey down. Coming around the side of the car Finn let out a low whistle, the helmet to his stormtrooper suit held under one arm. “Damn, you guys look like you stepped right out of the trailer!”

Ben stood up a teeny bit taller, proud of his cosplay in the way only a true nerd could be. He did maybe, but she knew her nude bodysuit was a couple shades too light for her tanned skin.

They made their way to the theater entrance, stopping every once in a while to check out the poor sods standing in line. The first six showtimes, spaced 5 minutes apart, had sold out days ago but the next 12 still had tickets left. They were seeing the very first one at 7 pm. Whatever exec decided to have Thursday evening premieres rather than waiting until midnight was a genius.

A few of their fellow fans had even stopped Rey and Ben to ask for a picture! Shouts of “Revastila is canon!” and “Revastila is endgame!” could be heard up and down the line.

That got the attention of the area’s two most notorious antis: Hux and Phasma, who were about to enter the theater. Revlak shippers themselves, they thought Revan’s possible redemption arc made him weak. Hux turned to sneer at their group, but one glance at a nearby security guard stopped him from further action. Rey wanted to cackle with glee as she imagined the look on their faces when their denial could no longer be maintained.

Once inside Ben moved to the kiosk to print off the tickets he had ordered for them online. He arranged their seats deliberately, seating himself next to the aisle for a bit of extra legroom. Rey was given the seat next to his, but tried not to read too much into it. She was probably just left over after everyone else had been paired up, right? Mitaka obviously needed the other aisle seat with his ulcerative colitis, and it made sense to pair Poe and Finn with Kaydel and Rose respectively.

Rey was brought out of her ruminations by a gloved hand at the small of her back, gently moving her towards the front of the concession line.

_Holy Sith_ , she thought as a shiver ran down her spine at the contact. Turning her head slightly she gave him a small smile, and although she couldn’t see his face she could practically feel him smirking. This was either going to be the longest movie of her life or the shortest.

* * *

 After purchasing her Sour Patch Kids, she left the group to visit the restroom, needing to splash some cold water on her face. She most definitely did not expect Ben to be standing there when she came out. Or for him to remove his helmet. Or for him to look _like that_.

“Bloody hell!” she let slip, before covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment. Her cheeks had to be as red as the sash hanging between his legs.

_Oh no don’t think about that! Abort! Abort!_

His hair was the softest thing she had ever seen in her life. He must have access to the actual Force in order for it to look that good after being stuck inside a mask all afternoon. His face wasn’t bad, either. Plush lips and a nose belonging to a Roman god were surrounded by beauty marks of various sizes.

This time his smirk was plain as day as he motioned for her to follow him into a nearby alcove. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god_ was stuck in her head on repeat as she followed him, only for him to start lifting the hem of his robe. That was it. Her brain short circuited. She would never get to enjoy seeing her ship sail because Ben Solo killed her outside of a supply closet.

Something cold was pushed into her hands, jumpstarting her awareness. It was a partially frozen Strawberry Kiwi Capri Sun. Ben had snuck them inside in the pockets of a pair of black cargo pants. Duh of course he wouldn’t be naked under there, what was she thinking?! Probably of that thigh she had felt pressed against her in the van.

Flashing him the brightest smile she could muster, she checked that no one was watching then moved the pouch into her purse. With the courage of a Jedi (but none of the rules against attachments) she reached up on her tiptoes to whisper her thanks into his adorably oversized ears. If her lips brushed against them in the process that was obviously an accident. She absolutely did not flee after that, simply power walked back to their waiting friends without giving him a chance to respond. She didn’t want to miss the pre-movie trivia.

The movie itself was a blur. Rey would never forgive him for getting his revenge and whispering little comments into her own ear throughout the show. The man was 6 foot 42 inches of pure, delicious evil. There was no way he wasn’t doing it on purpose! He even grabbed her hand and raised it in the air with a whoop of celebration after Revan and Bastila’s first kiss. _Then refused to let it go._ Thank the old gods and the new for their plan to watch it again on Saturday.

Before she knew it, the credits were rolling, and she had only a vague idea of what had happened.

* * *

 Ben was ecstatic. There was no other word for it.

Rey had kissed him! Barely. Possibly not on purpose. On his ear.

But still, it totally counted.

That all too brief moment acted as a bolstering spell buffing his own bravery. He took every opportunity possible to move closer to her during the movie, going as far as to hold her hand through the second half. She didn’t take it away so that was good… right?

As the group made it back to the van, she was awfully quiet. Before he could turn into a self-depreciating mess convinced he had screwed everything up, Poe got his attention. As the resident local it would be his job to navigate to the Waffle House.

That meant Ben wouldn’t get to sit next to Rey again, but maybe that was a good thing. Give her time to process or whatever. Maybe if he was lucky she’d sit next to him when they got there? He directed Poe towards the one farther from the theater but closer to the hotel everyone else was staying at. If that happened to also be farther from his own house, so be it.

The parking lot was already half full by the time they pulled up. The diner had posted a Throwback Thursday screenshot of their famous Revastila waffle tweet earlier that day, so it wasn't a shock that other TOR stans had flocked their way. The group let out a collective groan as they saw the “NO SPOILERS” sign taped to the front door. So much for discussing the movie between bites of peanut butter and chocolate chips!

“I don’t care. I’m still getting my Hashtag Hidden Jedi selfie,” Poe declared as he pushed open the door.

Instantly they were enveloped in the scent of bacon grease and slightly burnt batter. Ben shrugged and looked around for a set of empty tables they might could push together. He found himself singing La Vie Boheme under his breath without meaning to start. “Here she lies, No one knew her worth, The Late great daughter of Mother Earth, On these nights when we celebrate the birth…”

“IN THAT LITTLE TOWN OF BETHLEHEM,” Poe belted out far louder than Ben felt appropriate, even in such a casual venue.

Finn chimed in with the next line, the two of them singing “you bet your ass to” in perfect harmony. Some random drunk on the other side of the restaurant finished them off with a slurred La Vie Boheme, causing the girls to break out in a fit of giggles.

As they took their seats Rey ended up sitting not next to him but across. In some ways that was better because he’d actually be able to see her, even if that meant he couldn’t continue the trend of “accidental” touches.

Ben was mildly surprised when she ordered the All Star Special with Force Bond waffles and her hashbrowns all the way. With a raised eyebrow he informed the waitress that he’d have the same. The girls he was used to dining with preferred to order lame crap like salads with the dressing on the side, only to steal half of his fries. There was something about a woman who knew how to eat.

The sign forbidding spoilers didn’t completely stop them from discussing the masterpiece still fresh on their minds. There were a lot of “when you-know-who won you-know-what” type statements, followed by the physical embodiment of Yas Queen gifs. At one point Finn and Rose even reenacted a scene using condiment bottles.

For the most part Rey didn’t add to the conversation, although she did laugh as appropriate. It was her first time at a Waffle House so he couldn’t fault her for being engrossed in the heavenly unhealthy food.

“It’s a shame we didn’t save room for pecan pie,” Ben remarked as she pushed her plate away with a sigh.

That got her attention.

“Maybe… we could get some to go?” The blush accompanying her suggestion was as cute as it was confusing. “We could all go to the hotel and talk about the movie…”

Her eyes flicked up to his when she said “all”. Yes, that sounded like a marvelous idea.

* * *

 They piled into the suite Rey was sharing with Rose and Kaydel. She sat on the sofa that would become her bed, smiling slightly as Ben plopped down beside her. The others arranged themselves either on the floor (in easy reach of the pie placed on the coffee table) or the nearest of the two queen beds. As much as she wanted to squee about the movie with her friends, she was finding it hard to concentrate. A one hour time difference didn’t seem like enough to cause jet lag, so maybe she was slipping into a food coma. Either way her eyelids kept getting heavier.

Blinking her eyes, the first thing she noticed was how much darker the room had gotten. Then the feeling of being cocooned. Whatever her head was leaning against was _breathing_.

Trying to sit up fully caused her pillow to let out a distinctly Ben sounding groan. An arm that definitely belonged to him tightened around her waist. Somehow she must have fallen asleep on his shoulder, and instead of waking her up he had sat there until falling asleep himself. At some point someone had bunched a blanket around them.

“Ben!” she whispered, poking him in the ribs.

“Wasthematter?” he slurred, tentatively opening an eye. Noticing the situation he disentangled himself and stood up quickly, running a hand through his hair as he apologized.

“No, it’s okay! I’m pretty sure I was the one drooling on your shirt…”

He let out a soft chuckle. “I guess I should probably call an Uber then?”

Part of her wanted to ask him to stay, but the rest decided that was way too forward. She compromised by offering to wait with him outside.

And taking his hand as she rose to her feet.

She didn’t miss the huge smile plastered on his face as they entered the brightly lit hallway.

She only remembered that she should have brought her coat when a gust of wind came through the door of the lobby with a late arriving guest. Having noticed her shiver, Ben stepped in front of her to block the automatic door from view.

“We can just wait in here, if you want,” he proposed in a voice still a bit gravely from sleep. Looking up at him, Rey couldn’t help but pause her eyes at his lips. She decided her New Year’s Resolution would be to hear that newly awakened tone again.

“Rey,” he breathed, and my god if that sound wasn’t even worse. Or better, depending on the point of view.

She simply could not take it. Standing on her tiptoes she gently pressed her lips to his. A hitched breath caused his mouth to open under hers, as good of an excuse as any to deepen the kiss. A soft keen escaped her as she realized the hands that had gripped her waist nearly spanned her entire width.

He chuckled again, a sound she couldn’t get enough of, and leaned his forehead against hers. “I have wanted to do that all day.”

“Are you sure you have to leave?” Most of her face palmed, but the part that had always wanted him to stay gave a celebratory fist pump.

“Yeah, I think I probably should.”

She wasn’t pouting. She wasn’t.

A hand left her waist to cup her cheek. “Raincheck?”

Just then his phone dinged, signaling the arrival of his ride. Well, they were meeting up again on Saturday for another viewing… She had planned to actually pay attention that time but if he had other ideas she wouldn’t mind. Maybe she could sneak out and catch an early showing while the others slept?

“It’s a date.”


End file.
